What's In the Punch?
by Allifany06
Summary: Angela brings in a bowl of punch, not knowing that it is spiked. The alcohol brings out a whole new side of the squints, especially Brennan.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Allison Holzwarth 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bones characters. Don't sue me!

Rating:

----

Angela walked into the Jeffersonian holding a large bowl of punch. "Hey everyone! I have refreshments!"

Dr. Brennan looked up from the body she was examining. "What's the occasion, Ange?"

"None whatsoever. It was left over from a barbecue some friends of mine were having." She said, as she sat it down on an empty examination table.

"I'll go get some cups!" Zach said, and left to find them.

Hodgins laughed. "Alright! I say we all take a break." He said as he looked away from his microscope. He stood and walked over to Temperance. "Why don't you take a break too, Brennan?"

"I don't need a break." She said, closely examining the victims scull.

"Yes you do, sweetie." Angela chimed in. "You never take breaks. The punch is yummy! Or so I heard."

Temperance looked up from the body and sighed. "Fine. Fifteen minutes."

Angela smiled, "That's my girl!"

Just then, Zach returned with four plastic cups. "Found them!" He said, and handed one to each 'squint'.

Each took turns using the ladle to fill their cups. Hodgins held up his cup, and grinned. "It's the next best thing to getting drunk! Might as well take what we can get!" He smirked. "To….Finding justice!" He said, holding his cup in the air.

"To justice." They all agreed, and tapped their cups to his.

Temperance took a sip and smiled. "It's good, Ange."

"Told you sweetie."

An Hour Later… 

"Wow there's like, things on the ceiling." Hodgins said, laying on his back in the middle of the lab.

"Are you sure this stuff wasn't…spiked?" Temperance asked, trying to stay sitting upright in her chair.

Zach started to laugh uncontrollably. "It was spiked. We're obviously drunk."

"I didn't spike it, I promise." Angela said, less drunk than the others.

Temperance filled her cup once more. "I don't think it's spiked…I think there's something in the air."

"It's _so _spiked." Hodgins said with a smirk. "And I _like _it."

"Huh? No…I don't think so…" Temperance laid down on the floor a couple feet from Hodgins, and Zach followed.

Angela looked at them. "Oh God…you guys are so drunk…I didn't know it was spiked, I swear."

Just then, the glass doors opened, and Agent Booth came jogging up the steps, swiping his card before entering the lab. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the three squints laying on the floor.

"Uh…am I missing something?" He said, raising one eyebrow.

Angela looked at him and sighed. "They're drunk. I brought in punch that I didn't know was spiked.

"Wonderful." He said, trying to hold in his laughter.

Temperance looked up at Booth and laughed. She stood and then fell backwards, straight onto her butt. She sat there in fits of laughter, tears streaming down her face. "This is fun! So…cultural. You know, in ancient African tribes…."

"Oh shut up." Hodgins said, rolling onto his side.

Zach sat up, and belched rather loudly. A grin came to his face. "I feel like going to a bar and dancing with a girl."

"Dude, you're hopeless." Hodgins said, before pushing Zach over, making him roll halfway down the lab stairs.

"Hey!" He said, finally managing to gain his bearings.

Booth watched the whole scene, and leaned against the exam table containing the punch "This is almost too good to be true!" He said, finally allowing himself to laugh.

"Booth!" Temperance said, finally successfully standing up. She went over to him and hugged him. "It's so good to see you!" She leaned on him so she wouldn't fall over. "Want some?" She said, dipping her cup into the punch, not even bothering with the punch ladle.

"No thanks Bones…you are…wasted." He smirked.

"I don't know what that…" She hiccuped. "Means." She finished, and once again fell to the floor.

"Ok…time to go lay on your couch where you can sleep and wake up with a lovely hangover!" He said, in a sing song voice. "Come on Bones." He said, bending down to scoop her up into his arms. He carried her down the steps. "Take care of the others Ange! Last thing they need is to be caught in the act."

"You got it." She said, and tended to the others.

Booth carried Brennan into her office, and laid her on the couch.

"Woohoo!" She said, excitedly. "Like a rollercoaster!"

"Bones…time to go to sleep." He said, before dimming the lights.

"Hey!" She said, sitting up. "We have biological urges! We should have sex!"

"You know Bones, as much as I'd like to take you up on that offer, I don't think it would be appropriate, especially considering the circumstances."

"What if I was sober?" She asked, laying back down as he covered her with a blanket.

"If you were sober you wouldn't be asking me this." He said, and smiled. "Goodnight Bones."

"Booth wait!" She said, as he was leaving.

"Yeah?"

"I love you!"

He stood still, and a smile came to his face. She was so wasted. Yet, somehow, he believed her.

"We'll talk tomorrow, Bones. Get some sleep." He said, and left her office, closing the door quietly behind him.

--------

I love reviews! Should I add more?


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Allison Holzwarth 

Chapter 2

--

Dr. Brennan awoke from her deep slumber, several hours later. She groaned, and sat up, peering around her office through 'squinty' eyes, trying to evade the screaming headache that was pulsing through her brain.

"Hey sleepy head! How are you this glorious morning?" Booth said, stepping into her office, holding a glass of water and a bottle of Asprin.

"Stop…yelling." She whined, rubbing her temples.

He couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on his face. "Aww…don't be grumpy. Here, I come bearing gifts." He said, placing the water and Asprin in her hands.

She groaned once more, and took the pills, setting the water aside.

"You look like shit." He smirked, and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Well thanks. You're a charmer." She moaned, and closed her eyes. "Everything is spinning."

"Like a rollercoaster?" He said, with a small laugh, referring to her comment the night before when she was extremely drunk.

"I don't know what that m………" She trailed off, putting her hand over her mouth. She quickly shot up, and darted to the trash can next to her desk, ridding herself of her lunch from the day before. She groaned, and leaned against the desk.

Booth frowned, and walked over to her, and rubbed her back while she threw up again. "You alright Bones?" He asked, pulling her hair back for her.

"Wonderful." She said sarcastically, and sat down in her computer chair.

A voice chimed in from the doorway. "Hey sweetie! How are you feeling?" Angela asked. She hadn't gotten nearly as drunk as the rest of them.

"I can't talk right now." Temperance said, leaning forward, and resting her face in her hands.

Angela felt bad for her friend, and she sighed. "I'm sorry sweetie. I think you drank more than anyone else. They all have headaches but that's it. They are still working."

"Good for them…" She said, her voice muffled in her hands.

"'Morning sunshine!" Hodgins said, appearing in the doorway. "I'm just going to take a gander and say…you aren't used to consuming that much alcohol…are you?" He said, with a smile.

"Go away. All of you." She said, finally looking up at her sarcastic co-workers.

"Yeah, shoo…" Booth said, pushing them out the door.

"That means you too Booth. I don't feel like being made fun of at the moment."

"I'm sorry Bones…" He said, walking back over to her. He rested his hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to make fun of you." A smirk came to his face. "You asked me to have sex with you."

She shot him a look. "I did not!"

"Oh yes…yes you did." He said, grinning.

"Well I was obviously very intoxicated. I wouldn't ask you that in my right mind."

"Which…is why I didn't accept your…rather tempting offer." He smirked. "I mean…you're so attractive when you are falling on your ass drunk." He said, winking to indicate it was a joke.

"I'm so amused. Now could you please leave me alone?" She asked, laying her head on her desk.

He ignored her comment. "And…you said you love me."

She glared at him. "Booth, I don't really have the patience for your made up stories."

"It's the truth! Cross my heart and hope to…"

"Die. And that's what you'll be doing if you don't leave me alone."

He smiled. "Alright Bones. I will let you be alone in all your hangover glory. Let me know when you're ready to go home and I will drive you."

"Don't bother." She muttered.

He shook his head with a smirk on his face as he left her office. He turned around, and poked his head back around the corner. "I should have gotten you drunk like that in Vegas." He smirked, and once again disappeared.

--

More? Yes or no?


	3. Chapter 3

There had been no sight of Brennan all day long, when around three in the afternoon, she showed up in the lab.

"Oh, hey Dr. Brennan. We were worried you'd gone home." Zach said, watching his boss enter the lab and walk towards their latest investigation.

"Any new findings?" She asked, ignoring Zach's comment.

Hodgins looked up from his microscope. "I found traces of bleach and other cleaning chemicals, as well as what appears to be meth crystals."

"Meth…" Temperance stated, deep in thought. "And chemicals?"

"Hey Bones! Glad to see you've decided to join the living!" Booth smiled, as he entered the lab.

She looked up at him with a bewildered look on her face. "My headache finally went away."

"Good!" He said, walking over to her. "Hey Bones? Can I talk to you later?" He asked, quietly enough so the others wouldn't hear.

She looked at him confused. "Yeah…sure." She said. "Why don't you just, bring Chinese over to my apartment tonight?"

He smiled. "You read my mind."

With that, he left the lab and went to work on the files for the case. Brennan watched him leave, furrowing her brow in confusion.

-

Later that night, she arrived home, and plopped her briefcase on the kitchen counter. With a sigh, she went into her bedroom to change into some silk pajama pants, and a t-shirt. At this point in the day, she wasn't concerned with how she looked. She just wanted to prop her feet on the coffee table, and enjoy some good Chinese food.

She heard a knock on the door, and went to answer it. She smiled when she saw him holding boxes of food, and a bottle of apple cider. She raised her eyebrows. "Cider? What's the occasion?" She asked, letting him in.

"No occasion. Just thought you might like to drink something that won't make you drunk." He smirked.

"That would be favorable." She said, sitting with him on the couch. "What did you bring?"

"Sweet and sour chicken, pork fried rice, and some noodles with….some other stuff in it." He smiled, and handed her some chopsticks.

"Ooh…Mystery food." She smiled. She picked up a piece of chicken and ate it. "Yeah…it's good. Let me get some glasses." She said, and went into the kitchen, returning with two wine glasses.

He took them from her and set them on the coffee table, popping the cap off the cider. He poured them each a glass and smiled.

"Booth…Did I really tell you I love you?" She asked, taking a bite of rice.

He laughed, and lightly swirled his glass of cider. "You did. I wouldn't lie."

She nodded, feeling color creep into her cheeks. "And did I really ask you to have sex?"

He just looked at her and smiled, as a silent way of saying 'yes'.

She sighed, and shook her head. "I tend to make an idiot out of myself when I'm drunk. I wouldn't have said those things if…"

"If you were sober?" He asked, finishing her sentence for her.

"Yeah." She said, with a nod.

He shifted on the couch so that he was facing her. "I had…kind of hoped you meant it."

She looked at him shocked. "Which part? The 'I love you'? Or the sex part?"

He laughed out loud, and leaned closer to her. "Well…what do you think?" He said, with a smile.

She suddenly felt embarrassed and looked away from him. "Well, I don't know…"

He smiled, and gently put his finger under her chin, bringing her face up to look at him.

"The 'I love you' part was what I was aiming for…although I'd be a liar if I said the other part wouldn't by nice." He smiled.

"Booth…we've come to this conclusion based on a thing I said when I was highly drunk. How do we know if it means anything?"

He locked his eyes onto hers, and stared at her for a moment. Gently leaning in, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled back after a moment, never breaking eye contact. "Did that mean something?"

All she could do was nod. "I-it did…" She said, and swallowed. "Now what?" She asked.

"Now…we sit back and eat our food, enjoy a bottle of….Cider." He smirked, pointing towards it. "And, we talk."

"Talk?" She said confused. "Don't most men want sex at this point?"

"Keen observation…but you failed to see that I am not 'most men'."

"Then who are you? And what is it you want?" She asked, wishing she knew what was on his mind.

"I want to not jump too fast with you, Bones. I want to have a normal evening like we usually have, and talk about the possibility of…pursuing more."

"I can handle that." She said, with a small smile.


End file.
